imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
MrFinlandboy
MrFinlandboy (AKA Lopsa) is a Finnish speedrunner who has found a lot of success in speedrunning tournaments. He can also be called a veteran having joined 10 tournaments in the past 8 years. MrFinlandboy has an outstanding track record, having reached at least Round 2 in every one of the 10 tournaments that he has competed in. Lopsa's social media channels: YouTube Twitter Twitch.tv Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 MrFinlandboy was drawn in Group A. He raced James2667 in a Crash 1 race to beat Upstream, and KingEurope1 in a race to beat the first 2 levels of Crash 3. Finlandboy won both of his matches, but he was unable to race MusicGenerator, which made him the runner-up of Group A. In Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy lost against TrueHaloMaster10 in a Crash Team Racing race to beat Papu Papu with 3 relics and 2 CTR tokens, after they both won a Crash 2 race which was never uploaded. Luckily, Finlandboy was drawn as a wild card, thus going to Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, Finlandboy lost to ScourgeandMephiles93 in a race to beat N. Gin in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 MrFinlandboy was drawn in Group D. He raced Hester3001 in a Spyro 3 race to get 15 eggs, and MrFraserFilms2009 in a Spyro 1 race to get 15 dragons. With DoppelGangerGang doing absolutely nothing, Finlandboy won both of his matches, which made him the winner of Group D. In Round 2, Finlandboy faced GamerNGF in a Spyro 3 race to get 35 eggs and 100% Sgt. Byrd's Base. In the end Finlandboy won the match and moved on to Quarter-Finals. In the Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy faced ZeppelinG1993 in a Spyro 3 race to get 30 eggs and beat the Spooky Swamp miniboss, Sleepy Head. Finlandboy barely lost that match due to forgetting to get the last egg in Sheila's Alp. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Starting his 3rd tournament, MrFinlandboy was drawn to Group C. He faced all this group members: JakeGF257 in a R&C 3 race to get the Refractor, KingEurope1 in a R&C 1 race to get the Swingshot and Helipack and MrFraserFilms2009 in a R&C 3 race to get 2 lvl 3 weapons. Finlandboy won all his matches and moved on to Quarter-Finals as the winner of Group C. In Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy faced AuronSuper95 in a R&C 2 race to get the Tractor Beam, 3 Platinum bolts and save Clank. Finlandboy lost the match after dying on the last enemy before getting to Clank. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 MrFinlandboy was seeded to Group L. He faced CrystalFissure in a Crash 2 race to get the Green Gem, and OverallGameing in a Crash 3 race to get 3 gems and 3 relics. Finlandboy won against OverallGameing but lost against CrystalFissure, making him the first person to beat Finlandboy in Round 1. Finlandboy moved to Round 2 as a runner-up of Group L. In Round 2, Finlandboy faced and beat Manaidr in a Crash 2 race to get all coloured gems. In the Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy faced Spikestuff95 in a Crash 1 race to beat island 2. Spikestuff95 was comfortably winning the original match, but it had to be restarted. Finlandboy won the rematch easily after Spikestuff95 got a game over in Road to Nowhere. In the Semi-Finals, Finlandboy faced his biggest challenge at the time when he was set to face PeteThePlayer in a Crash 3 race to get the Green Gem. In the end Finlandboy was able to win the match. In the Grand Final, Finlandboy quickly fell behind RabidWombatJR, Samura1Man and AuronSuper95. Auron started dropping back when he reached the third warp room, and Finlandboy was able to beat him and steal his 3rd place right at the end, which prompted Auron to quit. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 MrFinlandboy was seeded to Group H. He lost against ThaRixer in a Spyro 2 race to 12 orbs and beat Crush, but beat Bionicle2809 in a Spyro 3 race to 100% Sunny Villa, and 99CrashBandicoot in a Spyro 1 race to 30 dragons and 4 eggs. He moved on as runner-up of Group H. In Round 2, Finlandboy faced RabidWombatJR in a Spyro 1 race to beat Jacques with 12 eggs. RabidWombatJR won the match, and went on to win the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 MrFinlandboy was drawn in Group A, which would be renamed Group Angus ft. Finlandboy. Finlandboy beat Nintendogen64 in a Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten race to 6 stars, and Instromation in a Lilo & Stitch race to beat Mertle. He moved on as the winner of the group. In Round 2, Finlandboy was set to face Magnus. Magnus, however, never showed up, thus giving Finlandboy a free pass to the Quarter-Finals. In the Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy was set to face MuddyMaestro. However, Ratchet5 decided to kick Finlandboy out before the match happened. He was later allowed into the losers' Shaggin' Wagon, but finished 3rd. After that, Finlandboy decided to skip IAS8. Participation in IAS? Nein! A couple of days before sign-ups closed, Finlandboy returned and joined the tournament. Finlandboy was drawn in Group A. Finlandboy drew against Nintendogen64 in N2O (Nitrous Oxide) and beat KoopaXross and AntarticSpyro in Crash 3. He moved on as runner-up of Group A. In Round 2, Finlandboy faced TheMachineKing in a Spyro 1 race to get 20 lives. Finlandboy won the match easily. Due to timezones, he was not able to compete in any of the winners' Shaggin' Wagons. In Round 3, Finlandboy raced Manaidr in a The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time race to get 3 bottles and meet Zelda. Thanks to game knowledge and luck, Finlandboy won the match. In the Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy "was forced" to face TheStickKid in a Psybadek race to beat the 3rd boss. However, the game backfired on StickKid and Finlandboy was able to win. He also won against Manaidr in the Crash 3 winners' Shaggin' Wagon, and earned a bye to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Finlandboy faced Nintendogen64, SuperGhettoSandwich and Manaidr in the biggest grand final at the time: A Bug's Life (beat the Tree), Ocarina of Time (meet Zelda) and Crash 3 (any% starting from warp room 3). After Ocarina of Time, Finlandboy was behind Manaidr, but managed to overtake him in Crash 3 and in the end finished 1st in the match, and the tournament. This victory ended CrystalFissure's 604 day reign and crowned MrFinlandboy as the ninth IAS Champion. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 9 Finlandboy was drawn to Group B. He faced Ratchet5, MrFraserFilms2009 and MrPac131 in Croc 1. Finlandboy won all his matches and moved on to Quarter-Finals as the winner of Group B. In Quarter-Finals, Finlandboy was set to face Supster131 in King Arthurs World. After many delays and technical problems (and drama) finally the match got finished with Supster winning, and thus Finlandboy's 9 match winning streak came to an end. Due to him going to the army, he was unable to join IAS10 Participation in RIP: Resurrected Lopsa was drawn to Group E. His tournament didn't begin well as he lost his match with Baronzef in Crash 2. But he managed to beat LukeRF44 & GoldanSaint in Crash 3 and moved on to Quarter-Finals as a runner-up of Group E. In Quarter-Finals, Lopsa was set to face TrobHD in CTR. Their first race was called a draw when Lopsa only managed to win by 6 seconds. Lopsa was unable to recreate the win in a rematch and continued his journey in the losers' bracket. In the first Losers' Bracket match, Lopsa was set to go against Nintendogen64. However, since Angus disappeared after losing his Round 2 match, Lopsa automatically advanced to match 2. In Match 2, Lopsa was set to face CrystalFissure. However, Fissure decided to "respectfully forfeit" their match due to his busy schedule in the upcoming days and not wanting to hold up the entire tournament. And thus Lopsa advanced to the final Losers' Bracket match. In Match 3, Lopsa faced Kolapro in Crash 1. Finlandboy managed to win and moved on to the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, Lopsa was set to face Baronzef again, this time in Crash 3. While Barons was "arguing" with HeyDavid17, Lopsa sneaked his way to victory and moved on to the Grand Final for the 3rd time. In the Grand Final, Lopsa faced TrobHD, Playsihull and COOLPRO195 in another huge medley: Crash 1 - Start from Road To Nowhere, collect 1 coloured gem and 2 clear gems NTSC-J, Crash 2 - Start from Warp Room 2, collect 2 coloured gems and 6 clear gems PAL & Crash 3 - Start from Warp Room 2, collect 2 coloured gems and 6 clear gems NTSC-U. Despite his best effort Lopsa couldn't close the gap Trob made in Crash 1. In the end, Lopsa finished 2nd, only a few minutes behind Trob. Participation in Dragon Racing-World Cup Despite his lack of interest in speedrunning Lopsa still decided to join the tournament. Lopsa was seeded to Group D. He faced Martyster in Spyro 3 and Gabe's Shenanigans & Leoalex50 in Spyro 1. Unsurprisingly he won all his matches and moved on to Round 2 as the winner of Group D. In Round 2, Lopsa once again faced Fromond in a IAS 3 rematch (Spyro 1 race to 15 dragons). Unsurprisingly Lopsa won the race and moved on to Quarter-Finals. In the Quarter-Finals, Lopsa was set to face an old foe and the host Ratchet5 in a Spyro 1 BINGO. Originally Lopsa barely lost that match due to entering Jacques without needing to. However it was later discovered that Ratchet5 (once again) failed to complete an objective and thus Lopsa was declared the winner and moved on to Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals Lopsa faced CookiesOnToast in a Spyro 3 race to defeat Scorch whilst starting in MIdday Gardens with 16 eggs, however glitches or skips were NOT allowed. Even though Lopsa doubted his own skills he did manage to win the race and moved on to the Grand Final for the 4th time, 3rd time in the last 4 tournaments he had entered (5 for 6 if you include WCS) In the Grand Final, Lopsa faced Caitelady, Newantox and Yeswally1 in yet another huge medley: Spyro 3 - Get the end of level eggs in Shiela, Sgt Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 and pay moneybags for those levels, Spyro 2 - 14 talismans, 20 orbs, 10 moneybags and beat Ripto & Spyro 1 - 100 % all bosses, flights, 12 eggs, get all dragons from one non boss/flight/homeworld in each world and finish on Gnasty Gnorc (with all levels cheat). Even though Lopsa wasn't feeling well (he even considered dropping out) he ended up doing the race. Surprisingly Lopsa managed to beat both Newantox and Caitelady to finish 2nd. Whether or not this was his final tournament remains to be seen... Statistics Per Match Statistics Game Statistics Note: Matches involving more than one game are NOT counted. IAS/RIP rivals If you've competed in as many tournaments as MrFinlandboy, the chances are that you're bound to be facing off against the same competitor multiple times in multiple tournaments. This is indeed the case and this section will be listing off all of those opponents that MrFinlandboy has squared off against more than once and his performances against them. Note: The scores are looked at Finlandboy's perspective. Did You Know? *Finlandboy has only lost 3 of his 26 Round 1 matches. ** To CrystalFissure (IAS 5), to ThaRixer (IAS 6) & to Baronzef ''' (RIP: Resurrected) ** However, Finlandboy has only won 3 of his 8 '''Quarter-Final '''matches * Finlandboy has the 3rd highest '''victory% of all tournament veterans at (70,59%) ** Ahead of him are Mr100PercentGamer (77.27%) and LukeRF44 (71.87%), closely behind him is CrashBandiSpyro12 (65.63%). * All the Finns that have joined in a tournament have found themselves in a Grand Final at some point. ** Cr4shJuh1s in IAS1 (2nd), Samura1man in IAS5 (1st) & Finlandboy himself in IAS5 (3rd), IAS? Nein! (1st) RIP: Resurrected (2nd) & DR-WC (2nd). * Finlandboy & LukeRF44 ''' are the only competitors who have made it to the Grand Final more than '''4 times. ** They also are the only competitors who have won gold, silver and bronze medals. *** Finlandboy holds the record of having most medals won in Grand Finals (4). Medals/Trophies IAS5BronzeMedal.png|IAS 5 (Crash Bandicoot Tourney) Bronze IAS Nein 1st Place.png|IAS? Nein! (1998 Tourney) Gold Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Category:IAS Champion Category:Competitors from Europe